


Waking Up Next To You

by Castlefringereader



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sara is very very restrospective, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/pseuds/Castlefringereader
Summary: Sara wakes up and thinks about her choices and decisions and her love for Nyssa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Sara pressed her face into the pillow and tried to hold back a whimper as she woke to the feeling of kisses being trailed down her spine.

God, she had missed this, waking up to kisses being trailed down her spine, spending nights in bed doing nothing and having all the time in the world with her love, she had never known how much she had needed this until she had been separated from Nyssa and spent rigorous amounts of times trying to fill a void in her heart with one night stands with people from all over space and time that only Nyssa could fill.

“I know you are awake, habibiti.” An accented voice said as the kisses on her spine stopped. She turned her body to allow her to lay on her back and smiled as she felt Nyssa bury her face in her neck.

“Have I told you how extremely proud I am of you for disbanding the League?” She whispered as she kissed the top of Nyssa’s head and wrapped both arms around her lover’s body.

“Truly, beloved?” She heard Nyssa ask as she felt her lover’s breathing pick up and something wet fall on her neck. Sara looked down at the other woman who had lifted her face from Sara’s shoulder and saw tears in her lover’s eyes and a small smile starting to form on her tearstained face, Sara couldn’t help but smile back, she knows that all her life Nyssa has spent it trying to make herself worthy to make people proud most especially her father but all that had resulted in was heartache and an endless amount of pain from the people that she loved, Sara herself included.

Sara had known from the start that she was Nyssa’s first love, first everything, Nyssa had once confessed to her that she had never loved or been loved by a person like she did Sara, that Sara was her everything, her whole world really. Sara had been stunned then, couldn’t imagine the idea that she could possibly be loved by someone that much especially with the amount of blood on her hands, she had distracted Nyssa then by placing a bruising kiss on her lips and straddling her lap.

There had been many complications in their relationship then especially with Nyssa being the Heir To The Demon and the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul and Sara desperately missing her family, but now the circumstances were different, so much had changed, there was no more league, no more Ra’s Al Ghul and no more killing and as she lay on the bed with her lover’s forehead on hers and tears falling down her face she couldn’t imagine saying anything other than “Truly” and smiling at her.

The other woman leaned in to kiss her and it made her see sparks in her vision, she loved the way Nyssa kissed her, it made her toes curl and it made the blood rush through her veins, kissing Nyssa always felt like she was home, she couldn’t imagine not being with her or without her, one of the things she had questioned while time travelling was whether when she returned, would Nyssa still be waiting for her or had she moved on.

She knows that she has a lot of things to make up for especially since all that Sara had done in repayment for Nyssa’s love and endless saving of her was to keep hurting her over and over first by leaving her and then adding salt to the wound by getting back together with Oliver.

She hadn’t even finished groveling to Nyssa for leaving her when Ra’s Al Ghul had sent her back to Star City to go after Merlyn, where she had gone and gotten herself killed, leaving Nyssa to suffer at the hands of her insane father.

She regretted taking that stupid mission especially after she heard about what happened to Nyssa during her unexpected dirt nap, being forced to marry Oliver and then Oliver giving the League to Malcom Merlyn leaving Nyssa to answer to the man who had killed Sara, and then Merlyn had the gall to throw her lover in the dungeons of the palace where Nyssa had grown up in after she had destroyed the Lazarus Pit, Sara had laughed when she had heard about what her beloved had done especially when she imagined Merlyn’s reaction at losing the one thing that would always ensure his survival and immortality.

Months and years had passed and she still couldn’t reconcile her decision to leave Nyssa to suffer in the dungeons after she had come back from the dead. She knew that Nyssa had asked her to leave her there and forget about their love but ever since she had left Nyssa in the dungeons she couldn’t help but wonder whether she had made the right choice, she knew her lover was stubborn and determined then, so very determined to keep her safe especially after losing Sara so horrifically the year before, Nyssa had believed that the best way to keep her safe had been to keep her as far away from her as possible and Sara in the aftermath of coming back from the dead, still weary of everything and everyone around her, hadn’t realized the consequences of what Nyssa had been asking her to do especially to her beloved.

But now she was back, she had reconciled her demons and vowed to help Nyssa do the same, promising to stick by her and ensuring that Nyssa would never again feel the burden of the world on her shoulders. She would ensure that now that they were finally together she would show Nyssa what it was like to have freedom, to move on from the past.

Nyssa pulled her lips away from Sara’s much to the other woman’s displeasure and gave Sara a smile that she knew Nyssa only reserved for her, Sara smiled back and in a move that the former heir to the demon didn’t see coming flipped their positions, tangled their hands together and raised it to her lips and promised “My life is yours, I will never leave you again”

Nyssa stares at her with those gorgeous and enticing dark brown eyes, her hands on Sara’s face, Sara couldn’t help but smile at her, blue eyes shining with happiness because for the first time since she had come back from the dead she felt happy because she was finally home.


End file.
